Nails
Stats *'Name: '''Richard James *'Clan: 'Gangrel *'Generation: '8th *'Embrace Date: '03/08/1963 *'Demeanor: 'Bravo *'Apparent Age: '40's *'Anarch Rep: '2 *'Clan Status: '1 *'Sire: 'Diablo *'Childer: '''Unknown Background Born in a small Texas town in 1931, Richard was always a large boy. Maybe natures way of compensating for his less than stellar intelligence. He worked his family's farm, until he was 8 and a farming accident killed his father. His mother had died in childbirth, and so he was sent to a state orphanage until he ran away when he was 15. Life on his own was hard, but he managed. Taking odd jobs wherever he went, and stealing when he had to. By the time he was 18 he was hanging with various gangs, and became famous for his strength and fury in a fight. He spent an 8 year stretch in jail for assault and rape, and when he was released, he moved on to the emerging biker scene. He ran drugs with the Demon Lords, in and out of Mexico and it was on one of these trips in 1966 when he riding alone, that he found himself in a seedy little hole in the wall in Mexico that he was chatting up a Biker who called himself Diablo. Nails and the other got along well, sharing heroin and women over the next three nights. What Nails didn't realize was that he was also being slipped Cutters Vitae, and became bound to the other. He found himself joining this gang, the Devil Riders, as a ghoul. The Riders were actually a group of Anarch kindred. Taking care of their day business until he proved himself, which he managed to do in 1968 when the gang rode into a small Arizona town called Redfords Mill. The town had a Sabbat vampire population of 7, including a Lasombra Archbishop named Jebidiah. Arriving during the day, and getting intel on where Jeb was sleeping, Nails was sent in with a pack of matches, a can of gasoline and a fire axe. The Devil Riders had control over the town within two nights of that. The third night after Nails was embraced. Nails served with them for the 2 years they stayed in the Mill, and rode off with them when they moved on. The next few years were the a blur of blood, death and sex. Traveling the southwest and doing pretty much whatever they liked. In 1978, he and three others broke off and headed for California where they picked up several more members. However, the level of violence they participated in was getting them the wrong kind of attention. Nails was more nervous than he let on, and was for the first time, having some doubts about the gang. When his friend Indian died in 1986 Nails took off. On the road, on his own he met a Toreador anarch named Jake, the pair went to Los Angeles for several years until things began to go sour. In 2010 the pair moved to New Orleans. Category:Gangrel Category:Lost Angels Category:Anarchs